Always
by Luckystar4869
Summary: We'll always be here for you, no matter what.


**Always**

If you asked me what I thought of my classmate Haibara Ai, I would have a lot of things to say.

Ai-chan arrived at Teitan Elementary as a transfer student some time ago. We didn't know where she transferred from, and we still don't. As a matter of fact, there are a lot of things we don't know about her. She's so mysterious, and mature. It's so hard to read her expressions, she's just unfathomable, even Conan-kun can't read her. Oh the first day we met her, when she first appeared before us in class, Conan and Genta both didn't like her very much. Genta wanted her to sit next to him, but Ai-chan went straight over to the desk next to Conan's, without hesitating. Nevertheless, Mitsuhiko and I tried to make friends with her after class. She didn't seem to welcome our kindness at first, but she loosened up a bit soon after. That was when we asked her to join the Detective Boys, and dragged her off to her first case. Though it ended quite spectacularly, with her snatching the lady in black's gun, and firing it! And what's more, she didn't seem shaken, or scared.

There are lots of things we don't understand about Ai-chan, how she can always stay so calm, why other people call her Haibara-san, and not Ai-chan, and she not letting them, even if they do... everything. It's as if she has this shield, surrounding her, cutting off the rest of the world, this cool calmness wherever she goes, this air of authority.

We never know what to make of her, but she is our best friend anyway. When she gets depressed, we try to cheer her up, and she is as smart as Conan-kun, if not smarter. But for some reason, she never shows as much interest as Conan does in our cases. If she has anything to say, she just states it calmly, not like him. But usually, she just lets Conan-kun do all the reasoning and deductions, unless if he's not there.

We don't know why but Conan-kun and Ai-chan get along together really well. They're really cloas and keep having these private chats that, when we listen in secretly, we can make no sense of. They always seem strangely concerned for each other when the other is, or might, be in danger, in an odd way, that they never let on how, or why. Conan-kun even saved Ai-chan once, in the bus hi-jack case, when he ran back the bus as the bombs were about to explode, broke the window, jumped in, and jumped out dragging Ai with him, as the bombs exploded behind them. Ai-chan seemed strangely unconcerned about her ordeal, unlike me, who would have been panicking and bursting into tears and crying, and in the end we never asked her, or figured out why Ai-chan stayed behind in the bus.

We know that we don't understand Ai-chan that well, or her ways, but we hope that one day she'll tell us everything, everything about her, about her family that we never hear about, about her and Conan's private conversations. We hope that she'll come to know that she can trust us, and tell us where she is from, why she's living with Professor Agasa, why she and Conan-kun is so close. And we'll always stay with her, no matter what, we won't turn our backs on her if we decide we don't like her history, or ignore her, we'll try and understand her. Because that's what real friends do, always.

_Always._

-----

Author's Notes: I know, I KNOW, this is normally the wrong way for Author's Notes and Disclaimers. But before you might yell at me, do I look like I care?

This story came from a random inspiration from the Detective Conan ending theme, 'always'. Okay, this has nothing to do with it, but anyway.

The new opening theme for DC absolutely rocks!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE 'Revive', it's so cool!!! MY most fav opening theme EVER!!!! Yay! Go Mai Kuraki!!! Love ya!!!!!

A BIG 'hi' to my friends, except Gracie-neechan. Lolz~ I'll see you on conantantei, won't I, Gracie-nee?

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way, and if I ever wish to, that will be because Ai is totally not getting enough action and cases. Like in that lastest case, bank hold-up. *scowls* which is basically sort of a remake of the bus hi-jack case, anyway, has anybody noticed?


End file.
